1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head which can decrease the output waste of the hitting force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional golf club heads are classified into two types, the first type as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a hitting panel 101 is disposed on the front side of a body 10. And the second type is shown in FIG. 2, a groove 201 is formed in the front side of a body 20 for retaining a hitting panel 30.
When playing golf, the golf is hit by the hitting panel 101 and 30, and the hitting force will transmitted to the body 10 and 20, so that the body 10 and 20 will be deformed and will adversely affect the hitting stability and distance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.